


Stayin' for a Few Days

by Impala_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Human Benny Lafitte, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Dean drops by for a visit, and Benny surprises him with good food and an invitation to stay.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: fandomtrees





	Stayin' for a Few Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



The sun had just begun to set, and Benny’s kitchen was drenched in soft sunlight. Dean sat at the kitchen table, drinking a beer, as Benny chopped up vegetables at the kitchen island.

After Purgatory, Dean didn’t know where their relationship stood, but he’d driven out to Louisiana to visit Benny in his new place anyway. Dean wasn’t the kind of person to make promises, but he could still show up for the people that mattered to him. He wanted to make an effort. 

Seeing Benny's soft smile and the warm _human_ glow of his skin was almost enough for Dean to head back home satisfied. Benny really was doing just fine.

Luckily for Dean, Benny had been happy to see him. Even better, he’d invited Dean to stay at his place. Dean insisted he didn’t want to impose, but then Benny had said _C’mon_ in that soft drawl of his that didn’t leave room for argument.

And now Dean was watching Benny cook something for dinner. Benny’s well-fitted shirt stretched across his muscled back, and showed just how relaxed his shoulders were. He looked so good like this, calm and out of danger and in his element.

“What’s cooking?” Dean asked as he peeled at his beer label. He could smell the onion and bell peppers cooking on the stove.

“Jambalaya,” Benny said. He turned around and smiled at Dean, like it was no big deal. Like they hadn’t escaped purgatory and Benny hadn’t escaped the vampire life and Dean hadn’t gone to hell and back. It was easy to forget all the bad shit with Benny looking at him like that.

“I hope you’re stayin’ for a few days?” Benny asked as he turned back to his stove.

“Well that depends on if you’re gonna keep cooking for me,” Dean teased. He was also stalling, because he didn’t know how to answer a question like that. He’d barely planned on coming inside, let alone staying a few days.

“Oh, I suspect that ain’t the only thing I’m gonna be doing for ya,” Benny said. Then he turned around and winked at Dean, and Dean felt his heart thundering in his chest from the surprise and the anticipation both. He gulped.

“I guess I can be persuaded, then.” Dean tried to keep his voice even, but it was a struggle. Benny had always been a smooth talker, and Dean tried to keep up. 

“Good. I’d like you around as long as possible.” If anyone else had said that, Dean would probably have made some dumb joke or tried to brush it off. 

But when Benny said it, it sounded real. It sounded like everything Dean hadn’t dared to hope for.


End file.
